Нейрегулин-1
Нейрегулин-1 ( ; NRG1) — белок, отличающийся обилием изоформ и выполняемых в организме функций. Структура белка определяется одноименным геном (NRG1), расположенным на 8 хромосоме. Помимо нейрегулина-1, существуют белки нейрегулин-2, нейрегулин-3 и нейрегулин-4, кодируемые генами NRG2, NRG3 и NRG4 и объединяемые в семейство нейрегулинов. Изоформы нейрегулина-1 являются наиболее исследованными и многочисленными протеинами этого семейства. Они выполняют множество функций в ходе эмбриогенеза, участвуя в развитии сердца, дифференциации Шванновских клеток и олигодендроцитов и в других процессах нейронального развития; они также задействованы в создании нейромускулярных синапсов.Vartanian T, Fischbach G, Miller R.(1999) Failure of spinal cord oligodendrocyte development in mice lacking neuregulin. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 96(2):731-5. PMID 9892702 полный текст статьи в открытом доступе Обнаружена предположительная способность нейрегулина-1 защищать мозг от последствий инсульта, а также вероятная связь гена NRG1 с развитием шизофрении. Нейрегулин-1 активирует рецепторы семейства ErbB. Разнообразием своих изоформ нейрегулин-1 обязан альтернативному сплайсингу РНК. К 2004 году было известно 6 типов протеина, пронумерованных римскими цифрами от I до VI. Первые три типа нейрегулинов имеют собственные имена: * Type I NRG1 — Heregulin, NEU differentiation factor (NDF), или acetylcholine receptor inducing activity (ARIA) * Type II NRG1 — Glial Growth Factor-2 (GGF2); * Type III NRG1 — Sensory and motor neuron-derived factor (SMDF); Остальные три типа идентифицированы в 2004 году и собственных имен не имеют.Steinthorsdottir, V.; Stefansson, H.; Ghosh, S.; Birgisdottir, B.; Bjornsdottir, S.; Fasquel, A. C.; Olafsson, O.; Stefansson, K.; Gulcher, J. R.(2004) Multiple novel transcription initiation sites for NRG1. Gene 342: 97-105 PMID 15527969 История открытия и исследований Протоонкоген NEU/ERBB2 кодирует синтез молекулы, тесно связанной с рецептором эпидермального фактора роста — EGFR (англ. Epidermal growth factor receptor). Изначально NEU был идентифицирован как доминантный трансформирующий ген в опухолях периферической нервной системы, вызванных трансплацентарным воздействием N-этилнитросауреи на эмбрионы крыс. Период восприимчивости NEU к канцерогенезу, приходящийся на середину срока беременности, совпадал с периодом экпрессии этого гена в нервной системе, что позволяло предположить существование эндогенного лиганда, активирующего NEU на определённой стадии развития. Этот лиганд, получивший название херегулин (англ. heregulin, он же Type I NRG1), гликопротеин массой 44 килодальтона, был описан Holmes et al. в 1992 году.Holmes, W. E.; Sliwkowski, M. X.; Akita, R. W.; Henzel, W. J.; Lee, J.; Park, J. W.; Yansura, D.; Abadi, N.; Raab, H.; Lewis, G. D.; Shepard, H. M.; Kuang, W.-J.; Wood, W. I.; Goeddel, D. V.; Vandlen, R. L. (1992) Identification of heregulin, a specific activator of p185(erbB2). Science 256: 1205—1210 PMID 1350381 Были обнаружены сплайс-варианты белка heregulin, названные «бета-херегулины». В 1997 году, Meyer et al отметил, что альтернативный сплайсинг гена NRG1 дает три основных изоформы белка нейрегулин с различными доменными структурами.Meyer, D.; Yamaai, T.; Garratt, A.; Riethmacher-Sonnenberg, E.; Kane, D.; Theill, L. E.; Birchmeier, C. (1997) Isoform-specific expression and function of neuregulin. Development 124:3575-3586 PMID 9342050 Было установлено, что все нейрегулины имеют EGF-подобный домен. В 2004 году при анализе комплементарных ДНК тканей взрослого и зародышевого человеческого мозга были идентифицированы 10 новых сплайс-вариантов NRG1. Трем из обнаруженных протеинов, имеющим оригинальные N-окончания, были присвоены названия NRG1 Type IV, NRG1 Type V, NRG1 Type VI. К ноябрю 2005 года, было опубликовано 13 исследований, связывающих 6 однонуклеотидных полиморфизмов гена NRG1 с риском развития шизофрении. Мета-анализ этих исследований подтвердил связь гена с заболеванием.Li D, Collier DA, He L. (2006) Meta-analysis shows strong positive association of the neuregulin 1 (NRG1) gene with schizophrenia. Hum Mol Genet; 15(12):1995-2002. PMID 16687441 Роль в заболеваниях Существуют весомые свидетельства того, что NRG1 является одним из генов, участвующих в патогенезе шизофрении.Gene Overview of All Published Schizophrenia-Association Studies for NRG1 -"Обзор всех генетических ассоциативных исследований относительно роли NRG1 в развитии шизофрении", база данных SchizophreniaGene, сайт Schizophrenia Research Forum. Связанный с повышенным риском заболевания гаплотип deCODE (Icelandic) был идентифицирован Стефансоном et. al. в 2002 году на 5’-концевой последовательности гена.Stefansson H, Sigurdsson E, Steinthorsdottir V, Bjornsdottir S, Sigmundsson T, Ghosh S, Brynjolfsson J, Gunnarsdottir S, Ivarsson O, Chou TT, Hjaltason O, Birgisdottir B, Jonsson H, Gudnadottir VG, Gudmundsdottir E, Bjornsson A, Ingvarsson B, Ingason A, Sigfusson S, Hardardottir H, Harvey RP, Lai D, Zhou M, Brunner D, Mutel V, Gonzalo A, Lemke G, Sainz J, Johannesson G, Andresson T, Gudbjartsson D, Manolescu A, Frigge ML, Gurney ME, Kong A, Gulcher JR, Petursson H, Stefansson K.(2002) Neuregulin 1 and susceptibility to schizophrenia. Am J Hum Genet. 71(4):877-92 PMID 12145742 полнотекстовая статья в открытом доступе В 2006 году была обнаружена связь входящего в гаплотип deCODE аллеля SNP8NRG243177 с повышенной экспрессией белка нейрегулин-1 тип 4 (Type IV NRG1) в тканях мозга у больных шизофренией.Law AJ, Lipska BK, Weickert CS, Hyde TM, Straub RE, Hashimoto R, Harrison PJ, Kleinman JE, Weinberger DR. (2006) Neuregulin 1 transcripts are differentially expressed in schizophrenia and regulated by 5' SNPs associated with the disease. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A. 103(17):6747-52. PMID 16618933 полный текст в открытом доступе Hall J, Whalley HC, Job DE, Baig BJ, McIntosh AM, Evans KL, Thomson PA, Porteous DJ, Cunningham-Owens DG, Johnstone EC, Lawrie SM. (2006) A neuregulin 1 variant associated with abnormal cortical function and psychotic symptoms. Nat Neurosci. 9(12):1477-8. doi:10.1038/nn1795 PMID 17072305 Примечания Ссылки * NEUREGULIN 1; NRG1 — страница в генетическом каталоге OMIM * Stroke and Neuregulin — Воздействие нейрегулина-1 при инсульте. * Functional Neuregulin Variant Linked to Psychosis, Abnormal Brain Activation and IQ — «Функциональный вариант нейрегулина связан с развитием психоза, нарушенной картиной активации мозга и уровнем коэффициента IQ». Обзор исследований, связывающих нейрегулин с шизофренией. Сайт Schizophrenia Research Forum. * Gene link for schizophrenia found — «Найден ген шизофрении», новость с сайта BBC. * Ассоциация нейрегулина-1 с шизофренией: мета-анализ — новость с сайта molbiol.ru. Категория:Белки